What is Scribed, Part One
by Kelly Min
Summary: This is Back to the Past, REDONE. This is FINALLY finished. Robert Brown and Francis Tolbert fans are most encouraged to read this as it follows their fanfiction storyline. *_* They rock! :D


"What is Scribed, Part One"  
Author: Kelly Min (mandorinrein@yahoo.com)  
  
Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog and gang belong to  
Archie Comics/Sega Inc. Some characters mentioned  
are property of Robert Brown and Francis Tolbert. Any   
other characters that you have not seen mentioned   
before belong to me.  
  
Author's Note: Okee, I -promised- Robert that if  
he and Francis didn't like this story; I'd never post it.  
If you are reading this, and you are not either myself  
or Robert/Francis, then I suppose they okayed it.  
I hope it's enjoyed. Hell, if this is up and on a site  
somewhere it means I had the gumption to finish it. And  
this is only part one, because this follows the original  
story from beginning to end, the second part, dabbles in  
the wonderful telling of Robert and Francis' story. Hehe,  
that I've yet to finish... but do enjoy.  
  
It was an early night, and the sun was setting, a  
lovely pinkish hue was settling over Mobius. A smile came to  
the Queen's lips. The same kind of swiftness to it as it was  
to another in the line. She'd adjust her skirt, her favorite   
color, the darkest of blues. Brushing a hand over the silken   
material, tears began to fall. She was reminded of someone.   
Someone she had been very close to all these years ago.  
Suddenly, she'd hear footsteps, and her back would  
go rigid. In times of needing to be Queen, she would put on  
a façade that seems unlike her normal warm and caring self.   
But in Queen needed times, she needed to be the strong one,  
the one to make decisions. Being seen crying, to her, was a  
weakening fault.   
"M'lady?" A fox, with much of Antonie's features,   
would approach. "The children wish a story before bed. Shall  
I tell them you are too busy?" He'd ask, awaiting answer.  
"No, no of course not, what mother would deny  
their own children a story? I shall be in shortly." She'd say  
with a smile; he'd return it and nod, bowing as he left. She  
stood herself up and wiped her eyes clear of tears. The soft  
clacking of heels was heard down the halls of the Palace. As  
she approached her children's room.  
"Momma's coming!" Charlie called. A young hedgehog  
a pale blue color, named, of course, after Sir Charles Hedgehog.  
Yes, he was the creator of the Roboticizer, but there was a   
more deeper meaning to the Queen. Charlie ran back into his  
bed, a little girl, looking close to what her mother did, sat up in   
bed. Having locks of auburn hair.   
"Charlie, Patricia?" She'd call from the corridor. "Are you  
ready for storytime?" She'd smile as she walked into the room.  
"Yes momma!" They'd smile, sitting up with eagerness.  
Patricia was named for Patricia Hedgehog, of course, with due respect  
to a woman known well through these parts; as the mother of the   
famed Sonic Hedgehog.  
"Good. I have a story that you will enjoy ~~ it is one  
you might hear times over, but it is high time you heard it from  
me." She'd settle herself in a rocking chair, while the children  
waited. She'd smile, brushing another tear from her eye.  
"This occurred, well before I was born. Well, it began  
well before I was born. But I was told by good sources, so none  
of this is fictional." The Queen nodded; as did the children. They  
didn't think their mother for fictional tales.  
"What 'cured momma?" Patricia asked, the eagerness  
of her tone sent a smile over The Queen's lips once more.  
"Something terrible happened to Mobius. A dark cloud  
literally engulfed Mobitropolis as something evil was about to  
begin; the reign of Julian, otherwise known as Doctor Robotnik.   
Once an assistant to the King, he plotted behind the King's back   
to rule the Kingdom. He was to succeed, because the King trusted   
one he shouldn't have. So, armed with a plan to throw the King into   
another dimension so he would be kept away, being guarded...   
Robotnik set into action.  
"He lead the King into the place himself; and just when he   
was about to step in alongside, he pushed the King in. The King,   
unbelieving, cried for Julian to help. But all he did was laugh   
that sinister laugh of his. It was a dark time already; the   
Princess was now in danger. Princess Sally Alicia Acorn, sole   
heir to the throne, was in serious danger of being killed. A   
swarm of army bots, known as Swatbots, began to invade every   
house, every home. It was a time of sadness and despair for   
the people of Mobius.  
"But one woman feared the day; a kind hearted nanny  
to the King's child and her friends. Her name was Rosie, and she  
would save the children from intense danger. She hid them in  
a secret passage, which lead to Knothole Village. When Swatbots  
appeared in search, Rosie and the children ran. Making it safely to  
Knothole Village.   
"Robotnik, in the meantime, was turning all the people  
of Mobius, save a few select groups, who had succeeded in escaping,   
into his robotic slaves. He was roboticizing them, with the roboticizer.   
It turned them into metallic, obedient slaves who no longer knew of any   
past memories."   
"The Robotcizer? Who created such an evil thing?" Charlie  
asked.  
"Doctor 'botnik, silly." Patricia answered. The Queen   
smiled and shook her head.  
"No, it was originally created to make people live longer;   
as so said by Sir Charles Hedgehog. But, something went wrong. And   
before Sir Charles could get rid of the files, they were leaked and   
stolen by Robotnik, and in thanks, Sir Charles was the first to feel   
metal upon his fur and to stare at the world with glowing red eyes.   
Just like the rest of the roboticized millions.  
"The ones who escaped, were called Freedom Fighters, and the   
Knothole Freedom Fighters were the main branch; living the closest to   
Mobitropolis, and having creatures in the group that were most   
influential. Princess Sally Alicia Acorn, Sonic Hedgehog, Bunnie Rabbot,   
Antonie D'Coolette,   
Miles "Tails" Prower, Dulcy the Dragon, and Rotor the Walrus all lived   
with Rosie. All seemed well for a while; but Robotnik knew he didn't   
have the Princess under his spell yet. He needed to fix that and quickly.  
"He was never to get her, much to his unknown dismay. But he   
would get someone else. Rosie was out looking for food one day, and   
she was captured by Swatbots and roboticized. Devastated, the little   
Freedom Fighters needed to now fend for themselves. And for years,   
they did. Coming across obstacles Robotnik threw at them, like   
racing contests, and swarms of Swatbots. Anything you can imagine,   
but Robotnik was always beaten.  
"Sonic Hedgehog, had the speed to win him over. Sonic was   
the "fastest thing alive". He was born with super-speed. His Uncle,   
Sir Charles, made him a special pair of shoes so that his feet   
wouldn't catch on fire. Sir Charles also came up with the power   
rings. He invented a stone that would produce a single ring of   
immense power, power to be used for speed, every twenty-four hours.   
One a day. He placed the system below the lake within  
Knothole Village. Each Freedom Fighter would take turns guarding   
the lake; and retrieving the ring as needed.  
"The Power Ring Pool, as it is referred to, was only aligned   
to Sonic's blood. It only gave him a super boost of speed. But, with   
machines, well that was a different story. It was able to enable them   
to timed and precise accuracy. Once Robotnik used it against Sonic, and   
used a laser cannon to blast at Sonic's -exact- locality. It forced   
Sonic to walk; and thereby made him much easier to catch. Swatbots   
were sent to capture him, but as fate had it, even this time, Sonic   
got away.  
"Now as you may or may not have figured out, that Sonic was   
top priority in the catching game, all Swatbots knew it was immediate   
capture upon seeing the blue one. "Hedgehog, priority one." was always   
called out by the Swatbots when they saw it. The had lasers rifles,   
always armed and ready to fight, but always ending up a heap of scrap   
metal. Much to my surprise I was told they were only robots, not Mobians   
in disguise or something to that nature."  
She'd take a sip of her water before continuing. The children   
were too eager to be asleep, and this was actually one story she was   
enjoying telling.  
"Robotnik's accomplis, not to mention... his... well, personal   
servant was his nephew, Snively. Affectionately... no, no... demeaningly   
called "Shrimp boat", due to his stature. Obviously. Robotnik also had   
a pet robotic chicken named "Cluck" who Snively didn't like one bit.   
Cluck was only faithful to the one who created him. Robotnik created   
such havoc, and although he  
was feared, he needed to be beaten. Robotnik tried chopping down the   
Great Forest, and Sonic shredded the machine to bits.   
"Every angle that he tried, he was blown back just as far by   
Sonic and the band of Freedom Fighters. Time and time again, no matter   
how hard he tried. At one point, Rotor had finally perfected a   
de-roboticizer, but unfortunately the results were only temporary,   
and although Sir Charles was only brought back to his furry self...   
in a few hours, he would be back to his full-fledged robotic form.   
Which meant he'd attempt to capture his own friends, who had happened   
to be there at the time. Well, Sonic did not get there in time and was   
caught in Mega Muck Sir Charles had created."  
The Queen gave her temples a rub; she let out a sigh of   
discontent. Looking to the shadows, she could see it was getting darker   
and she lit some candles.   
"What's wrong Momma?" Charlie asked, looking worried.  
"It has been a while; I have forgotten some of the things that   
have occurred." The Queen replied looking to her children. Charlie and   
Patricia smiled.   
"It's okay, momma. You can skip if you need to; we know it's   
been a while." Charlie nodded and the Queen let a smile roll over her   
lips.  
"Thank you, my darlings. To continue... everyone knew Doomsday   
was approaching and soon. So, while the Doomsday Machine was being built,   
everyone seemed busy with different things. Sonic's hut for one, was broken   
to bits. And Sonic in the meantime, had to move in with Antonie. And you can   
pretty much gather how well that went. Rotor built a robotic assistant,  
"Ro-becca"... who took quite a liking to Antoine, until he scared her off.   
Which, as I was told, was not too hard. For Antoine.  
"Dulcy had this urge to fly home, and she did, with Sonic and Sally   
right alongside, and there she found an egg, which she nursed for a while.   
I cannot... recall after that, except Sonic and Sally at one point went back   
to the past. To save everyone from Robotnik's possible takeover. Going to   
the floating Island and answering a riddle. I cannot recall if it was 3224   
or 3228... but I believe it was 3224, because Sonic said 32-Chili Dog on the   
last time. And well, Sally of course yelled at him.  
"But they made it there anywhere, and who did they see but a five   
year old Sonic and Sally, rather regularly arguing about how Sally thought   
the way he ate Chili Dogs was disgusting, and how he thought it was "way   
cool". Well, they went back to the Palace, meeting their younger selves and   
introducing themselves as "Alicia" and "Juice". Now unfortunately, Sonic and   
Sally... or Alicia and Juice could not do everything they needed to. Sonic   
was not able to save Sir Charles from being Roboticized.   
"As you know, Bunnie was half-roboticized. Sonic did give Robotnik   
that robot arm. And when they all got the children safely to Knothole, Rosie   
knew who they were... and Sally made Rosie promise to never leave. Rosie   
promised, and Sonic asked why Sally had, Sally couldn't explain... but when   
they got home, Rosie was still with them. Rosie had kept her promise."  
Another sip of her water, and the Queen went back to her story.  
"So, now Rotor had found and repaired a HooverCraft. So  
they could go anywhere in Robotropolis, without being hunted down. It   
was -tremendous-. Bunnie and Sally went to get more information on the   
Doomsday Machine. They came back with many reports, and then... Doomsday   
was upon them. Sonic was waking Antoine and out of nowhere a Doomsday   
pod arrived. This was it, the big one. Robotnik was ready.  
"Summoning other Freedom Fighter groups, Sally and the   
others needed a plan and a good one at that. Well they decided a  
decoy so that different teams could try from different angles, and   
ultimately, they were allowed in by Robotnik, everyone was captured   
save the Knothole Freedom Fighters. To keep them all safe, Sonic told   
them to ride out on a pod, but Sally insisted she stay. She wasn't able   
to, but she gave Sonic Nicole to help him out.   
"At one point, Sonic was captured by Robotnik in a new and   
tougher version of the Roboticizer. It was made out of this diamond   
like glass that would be harder for Sonic to get out of. But, Sonic   
outwitted Robotnik by using a Power Ring, and zooming out, he was able   
to live one more day, robot-free. Now Sonic made it out of there and   
met the group back in the Great Unknown. Sir Charles told Sonic that   
the only one sure way would be the Power Stones.  
"Sonic argued that they only had one, but because everyone was   
busy with the Doomsday Machine, it was probably left back at   
Robitropolis, unattended. And Sir Charles was indeed right, Sonic   
grabbed it, and Sally informed him on where to go. Now when they   
stopped, Sonic put Sally down. But Sally this time firmly insisted   
she stay with him, and she won him over. He did a tasmanian devil   
spin into the rocks and needed to fight off some  
speed-seeking bots, before they went were they needed to.  
"Swatbots began to circle, as Robotnik saw they had the   
Power Stones, but Sonic and Sally knew it was time. So, they out   
them together in a reversed fashion so it would give them incredible   
power, a definite far boost from Sonic's ring. Well, they were   
incased in a bubble-like aura, clear, rather opaque... and then   
revved up their slick kicks (she'd chuckle)... and began to destroy   
the Doomsday Machine.  
"Robotnik and the Doomsday Machine was destroyed, along with   
all his other cruelties. The Freedom Fighters celebrated their victory,   
and as they shouted out their freedom, Sonic and Sally shared a kiss   
that would mark the beginning of a new life for them, and for   
everyone else." The Queen would smile. 


End file.
